Red Eyed Hero
by draconianerror
Summary: As Kabuto's Edo Tensei ended I was prepared to return to the afterlife. However fate had other ideas. I awake in a world were the forces of light and dark are locked in an eternal struggle. What is my goal? To tip the scales in favor of the light. The Will of Fire still burns within me and I will continue to fan it before passing it down to the next generation. De-aged Itachi
1. Chapter 1

Red Eyed Hero

By draconianerror

 **Hey guys I've recently started to binge read Boku no Hero Academia crossovers with Naruto. And sadly my one of my favorite characters from Naruto isn't in any. But fear not readers I will remedy this. Also I have not abandoned my other story Remnants Cyborg. I just have a bunch of other story ideas that I want to write before I forget. I've decided to start working on them before I go back to working on my other story.**

Xxxxxxx

"I will love you, always" I said to Sasuke as light erupted from my body, signaling the end of Kabuto's Edo Tensei. As I began to dissolve and return to the afterlife, I thought of how I acted towards Sasuke. 'If I had told him the truth then maybe he wouldn't have ended up like this' I said to myself, referring to how he wants to destroy our village.

One of my biggest regrets in life was not telling my brother the truth about the Uchiha massacre. During my time as an Anbu captain I served as a double spy for our village, Konohagakure against my clan, the Uchiha.

After the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked our village people began looking at the Uchihas in suspicion, believing that we orchestrated the attack that took so many lives including our village leader, the Yondaime Hokage. Seeing that I was in a high ranking position, my father asked me to spy on the Village. Not wanting a civil war to break out I relayed the information to the Sandaime Hokage and he in turn asked my to spy on my father and the clan. Tension kept rising within the clan against our village. Eventually my father and the clan elders decided to throw a coup against the Hokage. My friend Shisui Uchiha was going to use his Kotoamatsukami Jutsu to control the clan elders and prevent their coup.

Unfortunately, things did not go according to plan.

One of the Hokage's advisors, Danzo Shimura, attacked Shisui and stole one of his eyes. Unable to use his Jutsu, Shisui entrusted his remaining eye to me before committing suicide. Danzo then approached me and gave me two choices: Kill my entire clan and spare my brother, or allow the clan to commit their coup and they will all die. I chose to protect my brother so I was forced to kill off the clan.

I wish things could've been different and I wish I had trusted Sasuke enough to reveal the truth to him. It's my fault he's on this path now.

I spared one last glance towards Sasuke as I finished dissolving.

Xxxxxxx

It was night time in Japan. The roads and streets were silent, almost completely void of people. While lights illuminated the streets and roads of said city, the darkness of alleyways and back roads were left untouched by the light. This was the purpose of hero's, to shine as bright beacons of hope combating the forces of evil. Speaking of heroes, a goggle wearing underground hero was currently patrolling the city after hearing of suspected criminal activity in one of the warehouses close to the beach.

Shouta Aizawa, aka "Eraser head" was silently sneaking towards the building in question. Using the shadows and alleys to remain unseen, the hero made his way to the side of the building, where a ventilation shaft was placed. The underground hero, using his capturing weapon as a pseudo grappling hook, hoisted himself up to the air duct. After unscrewing the vent and crawling inside he could hear faint voices under him. Spotting a vent in the air duct, Aizawa crawled over to it and began watching the villains from above. From what he could tell, he was directly above a medium sized office. Quickly surveying the room he spotted four villains with unknown apparel also gave no clue as to what quirks they possess, their identity, or even their of the people were wearing silver skull masks and loose black robes, while the final person, (presumably the leader), was wearing a golden skull mask and a loose white robe and. Just next to them were three girls bound to chairs.

'Damn, they have hostages. I have to plan this out carefully. Wait aren't…aren't these the kids that went missing after they toured U.A?'

The three hostages appeared to be middle school students judging by their apparel. One of the girls had pink skin, pink hair, and yellow horns. The second girl was pretty tall and had black hair with bangs to the right and has a large spiky ponytail. The final girl had dark teal hair tied in a bow and had a frog-like appearance.

'I just need an opening'..

But for now he continued to watch, not wanting to endanger the girls any more than necessary. Hearing the door knob turn his eyes immediately shot over towards the sole entry point of the room. At that moment a cloud of lightning and a young man wearing a cat mask entered the room.

Xxxxxxx

 **Itachi POV Sometime Earlier**

I was prepared to return to the afterlife when Kabuto released his Jutsu. At least I was able to see my brother one final time. I opened my eyes expecting to see my parents, Shisui, and other fallen ninja but I was astonished with what I saw.

Not only was I alive, but I was in the body of my 15 year old self again. I was wearing my old Anbu Uniform with my white porcelain cat mask strapped to the side of my head and tanto holstered on my back. 'I need information. I have to figure out where I am' I said to myself, pushing my astonishment to the side. Looking around I noticed I was in the dead end of an alley. With my honed senses I felt a person approach me from behind. I quickly slipped my mask on as I turned around. I was greeted with the sight of a lightning cloud in the shape of a man.

"Hehehe, what's wrong kid are you shocked. Sorry kid, I can't have you reporting me to any heroes so I'm gonna have to kill yea. And what's with the mask heheI bet you have an embarrassing quirk. I guess that's why you wear a mask. "The cloud mocked me raising its hands to attack.

I quickly went through a series of hand seals before raising my hand to my mouth and yelling _"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"_. To my surprise the technique didn't activate and actually I didn't feel any Chakra in my body either.

"HAHAHA kid you're so funny. I bet your one of those quirkless losers." The cloud stammered out as it drowned in its own laughter.

'Quirk' I said to myself noting that the word is of importance. 'Okay, I can't fighting him with Taijutsu and my Ninjutsu aren't working. I guess I'll try the Sharingan and hope I can place him in an illusion.'

' _Sharingan'_ I said in my mind upon activating the Dojutsu. After activating the ocular technique I felt a faint itching sensation in my eyes. Glancing into a puddle on the ground I noticed that I had my Mangekyō Sharingan active and my vision wasn't deteriorating. 'That's good. I need a viable way of fighting besides with Taijutsu now that I don't have any Ninjutsu. But how can I use the Sharingan If I don't have any chakra?'

After the lightning cloud finally finished laughing he began to speak, "That was the funniest thing I've seen all day. A quirkless kid pretending to be something he's not". Apparently it was to dark for him to see my eyes transform.

As he walked closer to me he began to notice that my Sharingan was active. Chortling with laughter "haha, so you do have a quirk! But all it did was change your eye color. Hahahah. What a usel-"

 _"Tsukuyomi."_

Xxxxxxxx

 **Tsukuyomi Dimension**

 **(Warning Torture Scene)**

"W-what is this?" The cloud questioned, shocked. His body was somehow crucified to a cross floating above a lake. Looking around only added to his confusion. The man saw a blood red, cloud filled sky, with swarms of crows flying about, and an ominous black moon shining through the clouds. Glancing downwards he finally noticed me standing on the water staring at him.

"You wish to know what this is?" I asked. "This is my world. Here, I am god and I can do whatever I wish. Tell me what I want to know and I'll consider sparing you."

"Haha very funny kid. I'm made of lightning you can't do anything to hurt me." The man replied with false bravado.

"We'll see." And with that I pulled a katana seemingly out of midair and stabbed it into his right thigh.

"AGHHHH"!" He howled out as I sheathed the blade into his thigh

"You're going to answer my questions" I droned out.

"Fuck yo... NGGHMM" He grunted as I drove another blade into his left pectoral.

"I can keep going all day" I mention, unfazed by the pain I'm inflicting as I pierce his abdomen with another blade.

Gasping out in pain he wheezes out "I.. I'm n..ot talk..ing."

I spent the next forty minutes turning the lightning cloud into a pincushion. Using my control over the illusion, I blocked the man from taking solace in the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. I also precluded him from dying by warping his mind with the jutsu. I paused a moment to take a step back and admire my handiwork.

His appearance was something from a macabre horror film. A katana was lodged into his right eye socket, with a steady stream of lifeblood dripping from the hole. The man's abdomen and chest became the new home of seven more identical katanas. The joints of his arms and thighs also became the sheaths for similar bladed weapons.

"Ple..s stop I'l.. l ta…lk" The man croaked out as he finally broke under the pain.

After numbing his mind to ignore the pain and waiting a few minutes I asked my first question. "Where am I?"

"You're in Japan" he responded respectfully, not wanting to go through that hellish torture again.

'hmm I've traveled all over the Elemental Nations and have never heard of a place called 'Japan'. The architecture here is similar to Ame but exponentially more technologically advanced'

"What jutsu are you using?"

"Huh a Jutsu. No this Is my Quirk Lightning Body. It gives my body the composition of a lightning cloud and allows me to create electrical attacks"

"Who do you work for? You mentioned a hero before what is that?"

He hesitated before speaking "Umm I'm a part of a villain gang we use our quirks to commit all sorts of crime. Heroes are the polar opposite of us. They protect the innocent and hunt down us villains."

'hmm interesting but I wonder If they have anything like the Ninja Academies in the Elemental Nations.' I mused before asking my next question.

"Where do you go to become a hero or a villain?"

"Well heroes attend training schools to train their quirks and brush up on other knowledge. Then after that they make a name for themselves by fighting villains. Villains on the other hand just do whatever pleases them."

I quickly reviewed the newly acquired information 'Apparently I am in a completely different world, one that is in a constant struggle between good and evil. Teenagers attend high schools to train their 'quirks' and to become heroes. 'Quirks', these are abilities that could be described as 'Bloodline limits' in nature. They are powerful, hereditary abilities that allow the user to perform amazing feats. I also learned of why the lightning man had to kill me. He's a member of a villain gang and if he was captured then the whole gang could be caught.'

"I wish to meet this villain gang. You will take me there and I will spare you." I commanded, fully intent on taking them down.

"Y-yes please just don't hurt me anymore" He cried out fearfully.

Xxxxxxx

After releasing him from the illusion,he escorted me to a large, gray warehouse near the beach. "I'll m-make sure to put in a good word about you to the boss." The cloud stuttered out in palpable fear, with the vision of the torture fresh in his mind. I just nodded in thanks as we walked closer to the doors.

Upon reaching the doors the cloud knocked on the door at seemingly random intervals and with varying degrees of strength. Noticing my odd look he replied, "I knocked 'Open Up' In Morse code. Pretty smart, right?"

'That's actually ingenious' I thought surprised as the door began to open automatically. The cloud then led me into the warehouse.

As we walked through I noticed that there weren't any gang members but I decided to stay silent about it. After walking through a maze of crates we finally made it to the office. Upon entering, the first thing I noticed were three girls (one of which appeared to be submerged in what appeared to be the water prison Jutsu from the neck down) that were gagged and bound to chairs. All three of the girls were wearing different school uniforms.

Oddly enough the girl that was submerged in the water had pink skin and short, messy pink hair with horns protruding from her forehead. Her eyes bore an odd resemblance to the Sharingan (in color not design), they had black sclera and yellow irises. The girl appeared to be exhausted but it was unknown to me if it was from physical or emotional exertion.

But after working with Kisame I was relatively unphased by her apperence.

The second girl looked more mature both facially and physically then the other two girls. Her hair was pulled into a spikey ponytail, leaving only a small bang framing the right side of her face. The girls face was contorted in anger, either from getting captured or not being able to fight back without risking the others safety.

The final girl appeared to be around the same height as Sasuke when I defected from the leaf. So she was around 150cm (4' 9"). She had long dark teal hair that was tied in a bow on her back. With large hands, wide eyes, and a broad mouth the girl looked frog-like in appearance. Despite being held hostage she seemed calm, as if somehow knowing they would receive help soon.

Standing around the girls were three people wearing silver skull masks and black robes. In the corner of the room stood a villain garbed in a white robe and a golden skull mask. Judging by the outline of their bodies, they appeared to be young adults.

'What the hell is this? He never said anything about hostages.' I ranted internally. With the new revelation I quickly came up with a plan to secure the safety of the girls, while defeating the villains.

"Rai, who is the kid?" A male voice growled out.

Turning to the person wearing the golden mask the lightning cloud replied, "W-well Death, I attacked this kid on the street and found out that he has a powerful quirk. One strong enough to knock out most heroes. I thought it would be a good idea if we recruit him. H-he could have easily killed me."

Wanting for things to go smoothly, while simultaneously gleaming information about the enemy I cast a subtle Tsukuyomi on the gang members (minus rai) to make me seem trustworthy. Almost immediately afterwards I felt a pain in my eyes, like they were overused. I quickly shut them off not wanting to cause any self-injury.

"Hmm, interesting…" The leader said, giving me a once over. "Let me introduce you to the Demon Skull gang, hence why we're dressed like this. I am Death and the three over there are Tsunami, Zero, and Jäger." He said while pointing towards the other members. Zero waved at me, Jäger crossed his arms, and Tsunami had her hands on the pink girl's shoulders for some reason.

Upon closer inspection of the three I noticed they had markings on the forehead of their masks indicating who's who. Tsunami had a wave, Jäger had a bullet, and Zero had a circle. I took this new knowledge in stride. "Alright, nice to meet everybody. You can call me Neko."

The leader nodded before speaking, "So I'll quickly brief you on what's going on. We used to have over 30 members in our gang but most of them have been caught by heroes. The only members remaining are Me, Rai, Tsunami, Zero, Jäger, and now you. Our plan is to separate the hostages and demand the release of three of our strongest members." Noticing my incredulous look he explained. "All Might had to fight them because none of the other heroes were strong enough and after the fight All Might passed out. With the eight of us we should be able to break out the rest of the gang. And if they refuse to hand over our two members we'll start torturing the hostages to show we mean business. If worst comes to worst we kill one of the hostages and use the other two as a bargaining chip. After all the heroes can't save all three girls at once".

"If we're going to work together I should probably tell you about my quirk. My quirk enables me to put people in realistic illusions, so realistic that I can overload their brain and kill them." I said.

For the first time Jäger spoke in a gruff, masculine voice, "That's pretty badass, kid. My quirk allows me to have pinpoint accuracy and enhanced perception." He then threw twenty four pennies into the air and slowly pulled out two silenced pistols. A fraction of a second later twelve shots were heard from both pistols. Each of the bullets hit their target making the pennies spin wildly in the air. Before any of the coins hit the ground Jäger rushed forward grabbing all of them with one hand.

"Show off…" Zero muttered before excitedly adding, "Hey new guy, you can call me Zero or Senpai! My quirk enables me to create portals that allow for instantaneous travel, but I'm the only person able to handle the strain of traveling through them. I can also put objects through my portals." He finished as he opened a red human sized portal and pulled a katana out.

'This guy reminds me of Madara both in personality and abilities'

"You're annoying, Zero." Tsunami stated in a monotone as she continued to hold the pink haired girl's shoulders. From the sound her voice I could tell she was a female. "My quirk allows me to control water. This girl can secrete acid so as a safety precaution I've formed a water barrier on her skin so that her acid won't burn through the ropes."

Then finally it was the head honcho's turn. "My quirk allows me to speed up time in a specific area. "My quirk allows me to cause speed up time in a specific area. For example if I threw a knife at you I could manipulate it's time and cause it to hit you the instant it left my hand. I can also manipulate people's time through touch and age them so fast they turn to dust." Death said as his hands glowed a sickly yellow-green.

"You already know about my quirk." Rai said looking at me. "It grants me a body made of lightning. I can alter my density to transform into a cloud of electricity and can also manipulate any electricity around me."

"Unfortunately we don't have any spare uniforms. So-"

"Oh it's alright I didn't want one anyway." I said, cutting Death off.

Jäger uneasily replied, "What the hell are you talking about, kid? You have to wear it. It shows that you're in the gang. The only exception is Rai and that's because he can't."

"Oh and when did I say I wanted to be a part of this gang?"

At this everybody looked at me wide eyed, the hostages included. "Then why did you come here?" Tsunami asked concerned as she stopped touching the pink haired girl to move closer to me.

"Because I want to be a hero."

And with that the room erupted into chaos. The gang members immediately prepared to attack and the girls had a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

Jäger immediately drew his guns and unleashed a torrent of bullets at me with the intent to kill. Time began to slow as I activated my Sharingan and I expertly wove through the storm of lead. As I drew my tanto ready to strike him Zero suddenly appeared in my path, katana in hand.

"This is no way to treat your Senpai!" He screamed out trying to cleave me in two. I blocked an overhead slash with my blade but before I could counter he stepped into a red portal and appeared behind me. I blocked his blow again but was then sent careening through a wall by a violent surge of water. The powerful stream of liquid threw me all the way to the middle of the storage area. Looking around while still laying prone on the ground I noticed that shipping containers were in a "U" shape around me. The only direction I could move was forward, into the arms of my enemies. The only direction I could move in was forward, into the arms of my enemies.

'This isn't working. Tsukuyomi is too tiring to use and they'll expect that. If I can't hit everybody with it I'll be screwed.' I thought getting up. Looking forward I saw a gigantic wave approaching my position. I crouched down preparing to jump over it. But then it glowed a sickly lime green hue and gained a tremendous amount of speed. In slow motion I witnessed the wave looming overhead. 'Please let this work' I said to myself as my eyes began to strain themselves.

Xxxxxxxx

 **Death** **POV**

Stepping out of the office Tsunami, Zero, Rai, Jäger, and I watched in silence as the cat masked teen was about to be crushed by the wave. "Good riddance." Tsunami said while she watched the traitor die. Inches away from being crushed he did the impossible. He used a second quirk.

"What the hell is that?" Jäger questioned as we watched a gigantic red ethereal rib cage materialize around the teen, shielding him from harm. Even after Tsunami finished her attack It continued to grow in size. Gaining two arms and a head, the skeleton looked like something out of a hellish movie. After the skeletal limbs formed it continued to grow and soon manifested armor, and gained a second right arm. The skeletal figure also gained a shield made of the same red aura in its left hand and a sake bottle one in its right hands.

"Shit. Rai, Tsunami, let's go with the combo attack." I commanded, observing the teen's power.

Nodding back to me in confirmation, Tsunami shot a pressurized stream of water at the masked teen. Rai, seeing Tsunami's actions, created a similar beam made of lightning. The two attacks soon melded into one as they flew towards their target.

"Now you die kid!" I yelled raising my hand. The beam of electrified water soon radiated a familiar lime green color. In an instant the combination attack began drilling into the auric titan's shield. Within a minute the shield was pierced but before the main body suffered the same fate it was dispersed by the teen as he sidestepped the beam.

The teen appeared to be gasping for breath and holding his eyes in pain. 'This is our chance' I thought smirking as the gang and I advanced on the boy.

Xxxxxxx

 **Itachi P** **OV**

'Shit, somethings wrong with my eyes. They burn like hell but my vision isn't deteriorating like before. I think there's also a timer on my abilities because I can't access Tsukuyomi or Susanoo now. Wait if I can still use Tsukuyomi and Susanoo does that mean I can use my other Mangekyō ability-.'

"Well well well, not so tough are you now, kid." Death stated arrogantly as him and his posse walked towards me. At that moment I made up my mind.

 _"Amaterasu_ _._ _"_

Suddenly the gang members found themselves standing in the middle of a black ring of fire. Seeing their predicament Tsunami tried to douse the flames with her water but it was for naught.

"These flames are the hottest flames from hell. They'll burn for seven days and seven nights unless I put them out. The flames will melt anything they touch. So give up."

"How dare you make a fool out of me! I'm your Senpai, damnit, and how the hell do you have THREE quirks? Whatever, it doesn't matter." Zero said before making a portal. However before he could use the portal to attack me it fizzled out of existence. Everybody besides me looked dumbfounded at this.

"Thanks for the assist." I said seemingly to the shadows, "Are the girls safe?"

"Yeah. I had them hide until we're done fighting someone." Someone replied while walking over to us. From the shadows appeared a man donning golden shutter goggles, a gray scarf, a black long sleeve shirt and black pants.

"Yo-You You're Eraserhead…" Death stuttered out.

"Yup." He drawled out before leaping into the fray. Within no time Eraserhead and I knocked out all the villains and tied them up.

"Good job kid, but how did you know I was here?" The Pro Hero asked me as we walked towards the office.

"I sensed you in the vent above me. I realized you were a hero so I drew them away from the girls so you could save them"." I replied.

'This kid. He has an incredible amount of potential. His quirk also revolves around his eyes like mine. Hmm, All Might has been searching for a protégé, maybe it's time I get one too.' thought Eraserhead.

As we stepped into the office through the hole in the wall I noticed the girls were gone. "Hey Eraserhead, what happened to the girls?" I asked.

Upon hearing my comment the three girls in question fell out of the vent. After taking a few moments to untangle themselves they got up and addressed their saviors.

"Hello, my name is Asui Tsuyu but you can call me Tsuyu." The teal haired girl stated, smiling slightly. "We saw a portion of your battle outside before we hid. You're incredibly strong!"

I smiled in response, "I'm just glad I was here to help."

Then the pink girl was the next person to speak, "Hiya! My name's Ashido Mina. Thank you so much for saving us! I thought we were going to die…" She said before breaking down, crying.

To her surprise I gave her a hug to calm her down. "Shhh, its okay your safe now." I consoled her. The girl composed herself in a few moments, before we broke apart.

The final girl then walked up to me. Looking at the ground in sadness she said "My name is Yaoyorozu Momo. Thank you for saving us."

"Hey are you alright? Did they hurt you?" I asked concerned with her behavior.

"No, but I couldn't do anything! My quirk lets me create any object I know how to make yet I was powerless against them! And you look like around the same age as us and you almost single handedly took them out."

"That's not true at all. I was struggling against them until Eraserhead jumped in. I've been fighting villains with my quirks since I was a kid so have a lot of combat experience. Plus if you did something they might have hurt one of the others. That's why I brought them outside the office."

Her eyes then lit up in realization as I was right and she smiled at me before replying. "Yeah, your right. Thanks for cheering me up."

"Hey can you take off your mask? What's your name?" Mina asked me.

"Nope it's a part of my hero costume. But my name is Uchiha Itachi." I replied before turning to Eraserhead.

"Hey, when will the police get here to detain the villains and help these girls?" I asked the hero.

"They should be here soon. Afterwards I would like to have a word with you when everything gets squared away."

Xxxxxxx

After making sure the girls got home safely and that the villains were detained Eraserhead brought me to a nearby park. We would've stayed there at the warehouse to talk but we were being hounded by reporters.

"So kid how old are you" the?" The Pro Hero asked as we walked through the park.

"I'm 15."

"How would you like to attend U.A. high school and be my apprentice?"

'U.A... from what Rai told me during our 'talk', that's supposed to be one of the most prestigious hero schools. It would be beneficial to take his offer' I thought to myself.

"I would like that but I want to take the entrance exam. But there's something you have to know about me."

I then proceeded to show Eraserhead (whose name I found out was Aizawa Shouta) my past life and how I got here with my Tsukuyomi. After showing Eraserhead my life I had expected him to be distrustful and disbelieving towards my plight. Especially since I was technically a criminal (despite working as a double agent). The response I got: "Normally I would call you crazy but I know a hero capable of creating black holes, not to mention that one of the villains we captured could create portals for instantaneous travel. So your origin isn't that far-fetched. And while you were a criminal you became one to protect the village and your brother."

"Well Anyway there are nine months till the entrance exams but based on your past life I doubt you would have problems studying for the academic portion. But we can still spar and prep you for the combat portion. After all it's best to learn your limitations now so you can overcome them." Shouta said to me.

"Alright Sensei, when do we start?" I asked.

"How about now"."

With that we took our respective combat stances and rushed towards each other.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **So in this fic I decided to just give Itachi his Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan because even as a kid he was op as hell. He was a member of the Anbu unit at age 11 for crying out loud! (I may end up putting a timer on his** **Mangekyō** **but as of now I am unsure about it) Anyway next chapter I plan on having a brief training arc before the hero exam. As for parings I'm kind of stuck between Tsuyu, Mina and Momo. So yeah tell me whatcha think about the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys thanks for the reviews and support for this story. After reading some of the reviews I realized that there were a few things that could've been written better in the last chapter. So I rewrote some of the dialog and scenes for better continuity/flow (hopefully It sounds better now). I also added in a torture scene to the last chapter.**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Flashback Itachi POV_

 _During my time training with Shouta I learned some interesting things about my 'Quirk'. Apparently I have access to all the_ _Mangekyō_ _abilities, even Kamui and Kotoamatsukami. Neither Shotuta nor I could come up with any idea how I can use Obito and Shisui's Jutsu's but we attributed it to being reborn in a new world. However in honor of my departed friend I resolved myself to never use his Jutsu. I may also still be able to use Izanagi but I am reluctant to test it for obvious reasons._

 _Anyway I discovered that while I can use all the_ _Mangekyō ablilities. However the Mangekyō has two crippling drawbacks. Each ability can only be used for a maximum of five minutes without damaging my eyes. After I use a Jutsu it requires 30 minutes to recharge. If I use them for any longer then 5 minutes I can become temporarily blinded. (so he can use each ability for five minutes before having to wait 30 minutes for each ability to recharge). The second draw back is that if I am blinded my eyes will automatically shut off and all active Jutsu will be cancelled (including those under Tsukiyomi's effects)._

 _Another thing I talked about with Shouta was my cover story. In this world there are three types of people: the quirkless, people with quirks, and people that inherited both their parent's quirks. Being that my quirk grants me the ability to create illusions, manifest an ethereal set of armor, create black fire, and become intangible I needed to come up with an alibi that fit those parameters. Our solution was to say that Kamui and Tsukiyomi were both illusions created by the 'Sharingan' which I inherited from my mother. Since Susanoo looks 'fiery' in appearance despite not being hot we decided to call it a 'flame manipulation quirk' along with Amaterasu. My quirk overall was named the 'Mangekyō Sharingan' as a tribute to my late mother (My entire family was killed in a villain attack). The dark hero also promised to get me housing near campus along with a stipend._

 _Despite all this planning for the future I found myself constantly thinking of the past. How would life be if my family lived in this world? To be with my friend shisui again? To see my brother free of hate? The only thing I knew was that I'm here for a reason. I won't squander my chance at a second life._

 _Flashback end_

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **Two hours before the Entrance Exam**

Growing up in a village surrounded by trees naturally made me attuned to fighting in wooded areas. Coincidentally Shouta chose a nearby forest as our training ground. Even now as I trained with the hero I was struck with a strong sense of nostalgia. Donning my Anbu uniform along with my cat mask reminded me of my time as a Konoha Nin. I was broken out of my stupor as the scarf wearing hero rushed at me signaling the start of the match.

I ducked under a punch from Shouta before twisting my body and lashing out with a reverse roundhouse. The hero crossed his arms to block the strike but was still sent skidding several feet backwards. Not wanting to give him a breather, I immediately leapt forward and struck his unguarded solar plexus with a flying knee strike.

Despite taking a critical hit the hero was quick to recover. Grabbing my offending appendage Shouta pushed my leg away, causing me to stumble backwards. Capitalizing on my moment of surprise he swept my legs out from under me before attempting to stomp on my chest.

I rolled backwards avoiding the potentially crippling blow before vaulting back up onto my feet. As our eyes met we hurtled towards each other with renewed vigor.

Locked in a deadly dance, Shouta launched a flurry of kicks at me, forcing me to continuously dodge. The assault left me completely on the defensive until I managed to block his left leg and shove him backwards.

"Your hand to hand combat has improved greatly these last few months. It's good that you finally adjusted to your younger body." The Hero replied panting.

"Thanks for the help Sensei." I responded equally out of breath before gaining my second wind.

Deciding to end the fight I took a page out of Maito Guy's book. I reached into my kunai pouch before throwing a barrage of shuriken at the hero. As he deflected them I rushed into his blind spot with speed that I haven't shown him before.

I ran at him as he turned in my direction.

But it was too late.

"Dynamic Entry!" I whispered as my foot catapulted into his jaw, knocking him into the ground. I wearily approached the downed teacher on guard for any sort of sneak attack. My caution was rewarded as the teacher leapt up and sent a punch flying towards me. Catching the limb, both Shouta and I stared at each other before he called the match.

"Hmmm in these last few months you've greatly improved both in using your quirk and with hand to hand. Good Job kid. Go ace that exam" The pro hero said as he walked away.

Under the tutelage of the quirk nullifying hero I learned not only how my quirk works but how to fight opponents without my quirk. Granted my Taijutsu was pretty solid in my last life, its different fighting people that only use their quirks to fight. Looking up at the sun I noticed that It was high noon meaning that the exam starts in an hour or so. With that in mind I began running towards the exam site.

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **U.A High School Entrance Exam Location**

I arrived at the exam site 40 minutes early which worked in my favor because I was still wearing my Anbu attire. Walking inside the building I quickly located a nearby bathroom. After entering I locked myself in a stall before activating my eyes.

"Kamui" I whispered to myself as the air suddenly rippled in front of me, creating a spiraling vortex. A school uniform given to me by Shouta was deposited from the portal. I quickly changed before sealing my anbu uniform (sans my mask which I still wore) into the kamui dimension.

Leaving the bathroom I proceeded to check myself in at the front desk, where a worker handed me an exam ticket. I inspected said ticket as I made my way over to the testing room. 'Hmm so I'm in battle center A. Since this is such a renowned school they must have an abundance of examinees. So it's safe to assume that there is an equally large amount of battle centers to accurately evaluate each student' I mused as I opened the door to the testing room.

Upon entry I immediately at in a seat at the back of the room. The room itself was large a semi-circle with curved aisles that decreased in elevation as they neared the teachers podium. In the back of the room behind the podium were three huge tv's. After surveying the room I spotted nearby clock and saw that the introduction would start in 30 minutes. Like any good ninja I spent that time gathering information on my fellow examinees. Most of the examinees weren't noteworthy but there were a few that caught my attention.

Sitting a few tables below me was a tall, muscular young man with black hair that wore glasses. The person in question produced an air of confidence and intelligence, as if fully prepared for anything we would face on the exam. 'His body type suggested that he has a quirk that increases his physical abilities. It could be a form of increased speed or strength' I mused out

The next person that caught my attention was an ash blonde haired boy with red eyes that sat two tables bellow me and a few seats to the right. The teen in question looked angry at the green haired kid next to him. 'Hmm he's not overly muscular, so he may not have a body modification quirk. He most likely has an emitter type quirk' I thought analyzing his body type.

When I looked between the green haired boy and the blonde something struck a chord within me. 'These two remind me of Naruto and Sasuke' I thought remembering the two's rivalry/ friendship. Before I could gather more information a teacher walked on stage. The teacher was tall and had long blonde hair. His green headphones and orange sunglasses only made his appearance more eccentric. The heroes costume consisted of black jacket with an upturned, studded collar and studded pauldrons, black pants with a studded belt, black boots, and black, fingerless gloves. Around his neck was a silver collar that was reminiscent of a stereo. During my time training with Shouta, I researched most of the professional heroes along with the most notorious villains. So I already knew the man at the Podium was non other than Present Mic, the voice hero.

"For all my listeners out there welcome to my show today. Everybody say hey!" Present mic shouted out.

"…"

"…"

The auditorium sat in complete silence, confused by the teacher's antics. Well everybody was silent except for the green haired kid who appeared to be fawning over the voice hero as he muttered to himself.

Ignoring everybody's lack of response, Present mic went on to explain how the test would work. "As explained in the pamphlet you listeners will be participating in 20 minute mock battles. Each examinee will head to the battle center listed on their exam card. The objective of the test is to defeat robots posing as faux villains to gain points." At this the screens behind the teacher turned on and showed a pixelated version of himself jumping on a robot's head.

"There are three types of robots all in a different size. The bigger the robot the more points you can get. But beware the larger robots are much stronger than the others. Also attacking other participants and acting unheroically is prohibited "On screen the pixelized Present mic attacked three robots but the largest one took several more hits to kill. "Any questions?"

At this the student with glasses raised his hand. Present Mic pointed towards him allowing the teen to speak. "I noticed on the printout that there are four types of villains. If this is a misprint then U.A, one of the most prominent high schools in Japan should be ashamed. We examinees are here because we want to become excellent heroes. In addition you over there with the curly green hair-" He paused to point at the offender. "-You were muttering this whole time. If your motivation is to have fun then you should leave immediately."

The green haired teen muttered out a quiet "I'm sorry" and hid under his arms as the other students snickered at him.

Raising his hands in a placating manner Present Mic spoke "Okay. Okay Examinee number 7111 thank you for pointing this out. This last villain is worth zero points and is designed to serve as an obstacle. In narrow spaces like between buildings it will go crazy and attack whoever is in sight. Now the villain isn't impossible to defeat but there's no point to fighting it either. My recommendation is to just avoid it and focus on the other robots."

Pausing a moment for suspense "Well that's about everything. Now as a reward I'll give you listeners a present, our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. Go beyond. Plus Ultra!"

We all then filed out of the Auditorium and into the changing rooms. Walking away from the other guys I used kamui again and changed into my Anbu uniform complete with my mask. After everybody else changed we were directed onto a bus and taken to our Battle Centers.

 **Xxxxxx**

 **Battle Center A**

I had expected the battle center to be something similar to the Chuunin Exam Arena, just in a greater size. However I was awestruck as I looked at the testing location. There were skyscrapers, streets, stop lights, and even the occasional car. U.A high school didn't create a battle center, they created a miniature city!

Although the sight of the battle center was slightly overwhelming I didn't forget my ninja training. Which Is why one of the first things I did after getting off the shuttle bus was evaluating the competition. There was one very important fact about the students in the group that struck me as odd. Unlike myself who was wearing an Anbu uniform, none of the other prospective students had any sort of armor. Most of them wore simple tracksuits or gym clothes

'While destroying the faux villains are the purpose of this exercise, my secondary objective should be to help any student that could end up hurt. They may even have a bonus point system set up to encourage us to work together.' I rationalized before continuing my evaluation of my prospective classmates.

As my eyes skimmed over the crowd in front of me they almost immediately landed on the blonde haired boy from the auditorium. 'So he's here. Interesting.' I mused before looking at another student.

The student in question was massive, standing at slightly over 6 feet. His quirk, manifesting as four additional arms had a layer of skin connecting each limb, similar to a bat. His quirk further served to increase his peculiar appearance. The teen also had a facemask which coupled with his gray hair reminded me of Kakashi Hatake 'He has six arm's. Hmm I wonder If they serve another function? Based on appearance alone those skin flaps between each arm may grant him a form of pseudo-flight'

Continuing my scan of the competition I noticed a floating pair of shoes and gloves. Judging from the shoe size and the distance between the shoes and gloves I can soundly assume that this person has a small build. But besides that I couldn't tell anything about him or her 'Interesting the ability to turn invisible. However to use it before the test could mean that the person can't turn it off or much like me wants to remain unknown'

After finishing my assessment of the invisible person I went back to sizing up the other competitors. However Present Mic interrupted me before I could continue. "Alright Listeners you know the rules. On the count of five the gates will open and you have 20 minutes to nab as many points as possible." Present Mic shouted out "Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Go!"

The gates immediately opened and like a floodgate we surged forward. As we entered the city I immediately took a right and ran down a back alley to space myself away from the competition. I continued running until I found myself in a plaza with a fountain in the center and buildings flanking the sides. The plaza, which under normal circumstances would be bustling with people happened to be a staging area for the faux villains. '25 robots. Ten two point robots and fifteen three point robots. 65 points' Just as I finished surveying the opposition, the machines turned towards me and sped towards my position. Seeing the intentions of the enemies, my feet propelled me forward, meeting their charge.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cliffhangers are super evil muahaha. Yeah sorry about the delay in updates guys I've been busy with school stuff, my senior project, and a twenty page research paper. I just presented my project last week so I should be able to devote more time to writing. Also I finished chapter 3 already and it will be posted when I get half way through chapter 4. I know If I explained this well or not but Itachi's abilities require 30 minutes to recharge after they are either manually or automatically deactivated. For example after he dispels his Amaterasu flames he has to wait for it to recharge same with Susanoo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huzzah! I beseech you readers with a double update! I had a ton of fun writing this chapter. And is it weird that I listened to the Boku no hero season two opening on loop the whole time I wrote this? Anyway a few people mentioned in the reviews that Itachi shouldn't have told Aizawa about his past. But I did this purposely for a few reasons. Firstly at the end of chapter one Itachi witnessed Aizawa erasing one of the villains quirks. So in theory he might be able to break out of Tsukiyomi. Itachi was (and still is to an extent) unaccustomed to his body, meaning that if Aizawa erased his quirk then the might lose against the pro hero in a taijutsu fight. Also Itachi realized that the easiest way to assimilate into society would be with the help of a known hero (avoiding the process of spamming Tsukiyomi for legal documents).**

 **Xxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 3**

After making sure the coast was clear of any observers I activated my quirk. A familiar red pinwheel design swirled to life on my eyes. Easily sidestepping a horizontal swipe I decide the best course of action would be to eliminate them all at once and in one place to conserve energy. Ducking under a blow I jumped into the crowd of robots.

Dancing around their strikes I waited for all 25 faux villains to converge on me. I rolled past a vertical strike, before transitioning into a backwards handspring which allowed me to avoid another robots straight punch.

A nearby robot swung its arm low, towards my feet hoping to cripple me. However I just jumped onto the appendage before climbing up its length. Upon reaching the top another robot swept at me, trying to get the hitchhiker off of it's brethren. Seeing the arm attempting to cleave my head off I slid underneath it before somersaulting onto the ground.

Turning to my left, two robots raised their arms and unleashed a torrent of bullets at me. Leaping into the air and the stream of lead flew harmlessly beneath me. After landing I immediately dove behind a nearby robot before distancing myself away from the shooters. The gunman didn't open fire, presumably because they didn't want to harm their comrades.

Turning to my right I was greeted with the sight of a punch aimed at my face. With nowhere else to go I jumped into the air before aiming my feet at the fist. As the robot followed through with the punch I was launched several meters across the plaza. Landing in a roll I scanned the area.

Looking around I realized that my patience was rewarded as I found myself completely surrounded and had to dodge attacks every few seconds. Deciding that I it was time to stop fooling around I jumped onto a robot's head before springing higher into the air. Twisting upside down, my eyes began to spin violently.

 _"Amaterasu"_ I whispered. Suddenly black flames sprouted from the ground around the robots. Within a matter of seconds the robots armor began to slowly soften under the heated assault. Armor soon found itself bubbling and weakened joints groaned in protest trying in vain to support their bodies weight. As the robots toppled over, intense heat finished licking the armor away before devouring the faux villains from the inside. The robots screeched in an attempt to save themselves but the flames soon turned the robots into a puddle of molten liquid metal. With my adversaries destroyed I dispelled the flames of hell.

With the path now cleared I sprinted through the plaza intent on getting more points. While I gained a hefty 65 points from the mechanized slaughter I desired more points to guarantee my admission into the school. Unfortunately there were no villains on this street so I just continued running straight, searching for more prey. After running for seemingly an eternity I ended up at a T-intersection.

"DIE!" Someone screamed accompanied by the sound of an explosion.

Sensing an attack I immediately leapt backwards. My caution was rewarded as a hulking three point robot crashed into the ground where I was previously standing. Crouching on the back of the robot was the pale-blond haired kid from before. The boy quickly shoved his hands into a hole in the robot's armor, presumably created by himself before activating his quirk.

A medium sized explosion erupted from inside the robot, launching shards of metal into nearby buildings and across the street. Scanning the sky I realized a piece of metal bent in the shape of a long jagged rod was traveling at a trajectory that would skewer a nearby examinee.

The examinee in question was a male with bright blonde hair with black streaks in the shape of a lightning bolt. The teen had no chance of dodging the improvised spear as his back was turned. Within seconds the blade was five meters away from the teen. If I didn't act soon he would die.

 _"Kamui"_ I muttered as the space around my body rippled. I disappeared of a brief second only to reappear behind the boy. As if sensing my presence the teen turned around. "Wha-aa?" the teen replied before I pushed him into the ground. My attention returned to the projectile which at this point was mere centimeters from my face. Thinking fast I reactivated Kamui and the blade went through my mask and found itself embedded in the ground behind me.

The teen picked himself off the ground before turning towards me. "Hey! What was that fo-" He tried to question before his words died in his mouth and he let out a startled scream.

Because the spear was so long and I still had Kamui active It appeared like it was sticking out of my mask. Sensing his brief moment of anger I replied "Sorry about shoving you. But I don't think you would want a spear sticking out of your face."

The implications of his death struck him like a train and his face immediately lost all color. "Errm I apologize. Thank you for saving me. My name is Kaminari Denki," The teen responded sticking out his hand.

"Uchiha Itachi," I responded shaking his hand. "Well good luck on the test," I added while walking away, intent on admonishing the other boy for endangering Kaminari. However the teen was nowhere to be found. 'Damn I hope he doesn't endanger anybody else with his recklessness,' I mentally sighed out before resuming my run down the street.

"You have 13 minutes and 15 seconds left!" Present Mic's voice rang out.

Hearing the deadline I increased my speed. 'I want to get at least 100 points. That would most likely solidify my acceptance into the school,' I mused.

Xxxxxx

 **Five minutes later**

I hadn't encountered any robots in the last few minutes of running. However as I continued down the street I saw a blockade in the distance, along with people congregating around the bottom. The obstruction was formed from a collapsed building. The rubble from the building blocked the entire road with sharp metal beams poking out of the ruins, making climbing over it extremely dangerous.

As I drew nearer I witnessed people attempting to use their quirks to climb over it which mostly ended in failure. On the side of the street I saw the silver haired, six armed examinee easily climb up the side of an adjacent building before jumping roof to roof, avoiding the blockage entirely.

With an Idea in my mind I ran over to that same building and began to climb it. However without chakra I had no access to wall walking and while scaling the building wasn't hard It was time consuming. After about two minutes I finally climbed the building and leapt roof to roof, easily clearing the ruins of the destroyed building. I was suddenly hit with a sense of nostalgia as I jumped onto another roof. After all I had done this same thing in my previous life.

"You have five minutes left!" Present Mic's voice rang out, breaking me out of my stupor.

Despite being at a higher vantage point I couldn't see any villains in the distance. So I just kept jumping forward hoping to run across a random villain. Suddenly a large plume of smoke erupted from a building about a block east of my location. I immediately changed directions and ran towards the smoke.

Within a minute I found myself a rooftop away from the smoke. Staring down at the ground from atop a the roof I heard people yelling. "Ahhhh!" "Run!" "Get away!" A chorus of people screamed as they ran out of the cloud of smoke. In an instant the smoke dissipated as a gigantic robot swept its hand. It was one of the zero point robots. Stand over 10 stories tall the colossal faux villain easily towered over the building I was atop. It's military forest green color only further increased its intimidation factor. However with everybody running away and it being zero points there was no reason for me to fight it.

Jogging over to the side of the building I dropped into a crouch before twisting my body and hanging off the side. I released my grip and let gravity take hold. Every time I descended a floor I grabbed onto a ledge, halting my momentum. In a matter of seconds I was able to safely drop to the ground. Looking around I spotted the other examinees running from the villain and decided to follow them.

"HELP!"

Scanning the area I was able to pinpoint the sound originating from the base of the robot. Taking a second glance at the other teens I realized none of them were going to help. At this I glared their backs. Turning back towards the robot I rushed forward.

"Where are you?" I yelled out as I stood in front of the robot.

"HELP! I'm in its left hand!" A voice replied.

Examining the hand from a distance I was unable to spot anybody. I activated my Mangekyou as a precaution and to my surprise the invisible girl suddenly appeared in its grip. Since Kamui and Amaterasu were still recharging I was left with only one other ability.

 _"Susanoo!"_ I screamed out as I watched the robot apply more pressure on the girl.

Within seconds an ethereal red rib cage, protectively formed around me. Yet the aura continued to grow in size, reaching half the robots height. Skeletal arms began to manifest on the body before a head materialized.

However the transformation wasn't complete. Now that the main body was formed the avatar expanded slightly, as red armor plating of the same ethereal quality appeared on it's arms and face. A second armor plated limb sprouted from the side of it's body grasping a red sake jar. The change finished as the air near the being's left fist began to smolder before a red shield swirled into existence on to the waiting hand.

Drawing its blade from the sake jar, the avatar lunged forward. In an instant the ethereal blade cleaved through the villains wrist. The detached hand was soon gripped by gravity. Separated from the forearm the inoperable hand opened up as it hurtled towards the ground. The Invisible girl soon entered a free fall as the hand relinquished it's prisoner.

"Waa-aa" She stammered out as I dispelled the Yata mirror in order to catch her in my left hand.

"Stay put. I got this," I reassured her, as I placed her on the ground a distance away from me.

All I got in response was a scream accompanied by "Look out!"

I turned towards the robot as It drew its arm back, preparing to crush me. In retaliation I equipped the Yata mirror. Raising the shield heavenward, the unstoppable force soon met an immovable object. A loud clank echoed throughout the city as the robots servos grunted in protest against my shield. The force of the blow caused the ground under me to crack and splinter, giving up against the robots might. Colossal weapons fought for dominance, neither force giving in. But like every tug of war game, one team's strength always gives out first. The team's resistance gradually waning as they pulled against an equal or greater force.

I lost the game of tug of war against the robot.

However I did so willingly.

Jumping backwards in my avatar, the robot began to stumble forward surprised by the sudden lack of resistance. But that was all the time I needed. Capitalizing on the robot's clumsy movement I brought my blade up severing the arm at it's joint. I then drove my blade home, decapitating the robot. Sparks emerged from the robot's neck, as the headless body fell to the ground.

"Woah! That was so cool!" The Invisible girl responded. Further down the street I could hear the faint cheers of the other examinees, who apparently stayed to watch the fight after I activated Susanoo.

Before could turn around to acknowledge the invisible girl or the other people something put me on high alert. I sensed danger but It would be to late to react. Suddenly my Susanoo was sent staggering as a missile impacted it's right side. Spinning in the direction of the attack my eyes instantly widened.

Standing at the end of an adjacent street was another zero point robot however this one was much different. The robot was still the same size as the previous gargantuan villian but that's where all the similarities end.

The faux villain was equipped with metallic purple samurai like armor. Yellow eyes glowed menacingly out of the robot's kabuto (a samurai's helmet). Spiked spaulders guarded the shoulder blades, joints, and upper arms. The villain had thick drum like wrists and hands which most likely increased its punching power. A wrist mounted rocket launch was affixed to it's left arm. The robot's threatening appearance was brought together by the yellow kanji adorning his chest and shoulders reading "Ultra-Evil Man." ( **AN: Look up Noisy Boy from Real Steel but imagine one that's 10 stories high. Also I don't own Real Steel)**

"EVERYBODY LEAVE THE BATTLE CENTER! THE NAME OF THAT VILLAIN IS DEATH METAL, IT'S A ROBOT THAT EVEN PRO HEROES STRUGGLE TO DEFEAT! I DON'T KNOW HOW IT WAS RELEASED INTO THE BATTLE CENTER BUT GET OUT OF THERE!" Present Mic's voice screamed out over the intercom.

'That's easier said then done' I thought as it aimed its missile launcher at me. Sparing a glance behind me I watched the students run away. Knowing the examinees were may get hit by stray projectiles I blocked an incoming missile with me shield. I blocked three more missiles before advancing towards the titan.

Within sword range, I lashed out with a horizontal slash. Despite the robots size it proved to be quite nimble and easily sidestepping the blade. The behemoth stepped inside of my guard, exploiting my over extension as it counter-attacked with an explosive combo.

"Shogun Trinity," Death Metal monotonously stated. Unable guard the instant counter, my Susanoo was buffeted with three speedy jabs to the face. Temporarily stunned from it's onslaught I was barely able to raise my shield to block the next attack.

"Wakizashi Straight," It called out as It bent downward only to lunge forward. An outstretched arm met my shield head on and to my surprise I was sent skidding back over twenty meters.

The robot began to strut towards me as it called out its next attack. "Southpaw Pain Revolution," It's left hand slowly spun but quickly picked up speeds. Within seconds the hand was a blur, rotating at unfathomable speeds.

The fiery aura of my Susanoo began to rapidly flicker as the robot closed the distance between us. 'Shit. I've been using Susanoo for almost five minutes now. I have to finish this within the next fifteen seconds before my Jutsu Is forcefully deactivated. The other examinees still haven't cleared out o the battle center either so defeating Death Metal is my priority'

 _Fourteen_

By this point the titan was upon me. A Spiraling fist was sent streaking towards my avatars chest, intent on drilling into its ethereal form.

 _Thirteen_

Because the attack was poorly concealed, I easily avoided it. After evading the strike I backpedaled to create a large distance between us.

 _Twelve_

Death Metal began to run at me, intent on ending the fight.

 _Eleven_

I only had one chance at destroying it. So I waited.

 _Ten_

Staying my hand.

 _Nine_

At this moment everything around me seemed to vanish as I focused on my enemy.

 _Eight_

The two warriors prepared for their final clash.

 _Seven_

One fighting to protect.

 _Six_

The other fighting to destroy.

 _Five_

'Now!' I mentally screamed out.

 _Four_

I extended my arm forward, stabbing the space between Death Metal and I.

 _Three_

Seeing my preemptive attack the titan continued charging at me. Believing the blade served as a weak attempt to deter it, my action was disregarded.

 _Two_

That was the folly of It's actions. Because in the fraction of a second the swords length grew exponentially!

 _One_

The robot's chest was instantly pierced by the elongated blade. As the sword dug through it's chest It destroyed several key components like the power core and energy sensors before sprouting out of its back. With my time expired Susanoo disperse and since the robot was now destroyed I slowly trekked towards the main gate.

The second I stepped foot out of the battle center the other examinees rushed at me in a wave. I honestly felt like I was drowning as they crowded around me. The students all began to cheer and offer compliments on how strong or how brave I was. Even the less polite examinees like that reckless blonde kick begrudgingly clapped. My interest was immediately piqued as I saw three people that weren't surrounding me.

Off to the side I spotted Present mic speaking with Eraser head and All Might? My now coal black eyes narrowed as the latter hero looked guilty for some reason. I was given little time to ponder on it before Present Mic announced that we would be returning to the school in order to take the written portion of the exam.

 **Xxxxxxxx**


End file.
